


It's All in the Family.

by StopForRedLights



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sabrina (1954)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopForRedLights/pseuds/StopForRedLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Elsa, and Anna in Audrey Hepburn's "Sabrina" universe.  Elsa and Anna are the wealthy heiresses of Arendale Industries. Anna falls for Jack, the son of the family chauffeur, when he returns from his coming-of-age trip to Paris. Elsa is sent to deal with him on behalf of the family. And Elsa, the business woman who doesn't burn, scorch or melt, suddenly throws a 20 million dollar deal out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Family.

Once upon a time, on the North Shore of Long Island, some 30 miles from New York, there lived a small boy on  
a large estate. The estate was very large indeed and had many servants. There were gardeners to take care of the gardens and a tree surgeon on a retainer. There was a boatman to put the boats in the water in the spring and scrape their bottoms in the winter. There were specialists to take care of the grounds, the outdoor tennis court and the indoor tennis court, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool, and a man of no particular title took care of a small pool in the garden for a goldfish  
named Olaf.

Also on the estate there was a chauffeur by the name of St. North, who had been imported from Russia years ago. St. North was a fine chauffeur of considerable polish, like the eight cars in his care. He had a son by the name of Jack. 

It was the eve of the annual six-meter-yacht races and, as had been traditional on Long Island for the past 30 years, the Arenedale family was giving a party. It never rained, or God forbid, snowed, on the night of the Arendale party. The Arendales wouldn't have stood for it.

There were four Arendales in all - father, mother and two daughters. Kristen and Walt Arendale were married in 1906 and among their many wedding presents was a town house in New York and this lakeside, castle estate for weekends.The town house has since been converted into Saks Fifth Avenue. 

Elsa Arendale, the elder heiress, graduated from Smith College, where her classmates voted her the woman most likely to leave her alma mater 50 million dollars. Her sister, Anna, went through several of the best Eastern colleges for short periods of time, and through several engagements for even shorter periods of time.

Life was pleasant among the Arendales, for this was as close to heaven as one could get on Long Island.

Jack St. North clutched the branch of the tree on which he was perched and gazed down on the festivities. His father called to him to get down and help him to wash the Rolls Royce, but Jack couldn't tear himself away. 

"Who's that man, Father?"   
"Which man?"  
"The one dancing with Anna."  
"His name is Hans Van Horn, Southen Isles Bank." Jack scowled as Hans tightened his arm around Anna's waist. "I hate bank men. Self-important, all hard work and deadlines."  
"You hate every man Anna looks at. Jack, honestly, you can't go on like this about Anna all your life. You understand that? You've got to get over it."  
"Yes, Father."  
"It's good you're going away. I only hope it's far enough. Perhaps you'll find yourself a nice french girl!" Nicholas chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at his son.


End file.
